The Other Wedding
by Simspector
Summary: What if Niles and CC decided to have a second wedding? One that was more "traditional" than the hospital one the writers gave them? Here's my take!
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since the move to California. Everyone was so caught up in settling in and getting the TV show on its wheels, that no one noticed that CC was rather preoccupied. Well, no one except for Niles. He could see that something was bothering her, and worried that her morning sickness had taken a turn for the worse, but she reassured him that it wasn't the problem and refused to tell him what it was.

He began worrying that she was having second thoughts about their marriage. After all, it had been extremely rushed. She barely had time to think in between proposal, engagement and wedding. Was she finally realising that he was just an old butler with not much to offer her, and that she could do so much better than him? The worry ate him up too, and he wished that CC would tell him if she didn't love him anymore, whilst also desperately hoping that those words wouldn't come out of her mouth.

"Niles?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you stop unpacking for a minute and come over here?"

Niles chuckled. CC was as demanding as ever. He abandoned his suitcase and walked over to his wife, who was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"What is it darling?" She was frowning.

"Do you ever feel like… our wedding wasn't the most beautiful of weddings?"

Niles managed a small smile. The fond memories of their highly unconventional, hospital wedding would stay with him forever.

"Well, it certainly wasn't traditional! But that doesn't mean it was any less beautiful." He smiled gently at her. "Of course it was rushed and chaotic but it had a very happy ending." He patted her still flat belly and grinned widely.

Suddenly his anxiety returned. He gulped.

"You're not having second thoughts… are you?" he whispered, afraid that his voice would break if he spoke any louder.

CC laughed and leaned against her husband.

"Of course not! I love you and I'm so happy that we're finally married. I'll admit you're right- don't hold that against me- our wedding was definitely unforgettable. And I know I had reasons for wanting to get married as quickly. The big one and the boy were still there, and there was the nausea… but lately I can't stop thinking about what it would have been like if we didn't rush it… well, it's been bothering me a lot."

Niles sighed in relief. Here he was, thinking that his wife was unhappy with him, when she was really unhappy with their wedding. Of course he understood. She was accustomed to attending lavish ceremonies with hundreds of guests from New York's high society. In fact, he knew that she had fantasised about that sort of wedding to Maxwell, back when she was still infatuated with him.

He hadn't given it much thought. He was just happy to be married to her, and still caught up in the wonder and awe of having her as his wife and impending fatherhood. But at the mention of a big wedding, his heart leapt. He could picture her looking breathtaking in her wedding gown, walking down the aisle towards him, and they would have eyes only for each other…

"Hello?" Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Has your brain finally given up on that decrepit body?"

"Ha, I'd question your sanity too. Whatever possessed you to marry a mere butler?"

They both chuckled.

"If it makes you happy, we could have a big wedding," Niles said thoughtfully. "I don't want you to feel that you missed out on having a special day, especially since Fran was having her twins during our wedding! But why didn't you tell me about this earlier?"

"I didn't want you to think I was ungrateful for being married to you! I know you loved our wedding day, and well…I didn't want to make you think that I didn't."

"CC, I already know that you loved our wedding. And I'd love to do it again with you!"

"Really?"

He nodded earnestly. He wanted to give her the beautiful wedding that she deserved. Anything to make her happy.

"Oh Niles!" She wrapped her arms tightly around him in excitement, and he kissed her forehead.

"Okay, here's what I think…" _Oh God, she's already in business mode._

"As much as I love it here, I think we should have it in New York. That's where I grew up, where we met, where all my relatives are... We could always fly back to New York for a little while, have the wedding and then go on our honeymoon before the show starts in LA."

"Hmm… yes, that could work."

Niles was trying so hard not to show how impressed he was by her planning skills.

"We'd better have it soon too, before you blow up to the size of a whale," he teased.

He was rewarded by a smack on the arm.

"Don't pretend you're not over the moon about _this_!" She gestured towards her belly.

"Not when it turns out like you."

CC abruptly stood up.

"If you're going to be like this, I think I'll sleep alone tonight," she said pointedly.

Sneaking a glance at him, she saw his pained expression.

"I'm sorry, I was being an ass as usual." He offered her an apologetic smile. "Old dog, new tricks, remember? I'm sure we'll have a very fun time planning the wedding… it might take all night…" He raised his eyebrows.

CC chuckled. "All right, old man! You'd better make it up to me tonight."

"Just you wait."

She left the room, leaving him alone with visions of a big white wedding, and rather inappropriate fantasies of what they would do that night.


	2. Chapter 2

CC was gripping the telephone so hard it hurt. Her breathing was shallow. In her other hand she was holding a small address book. It contained the numbers of most of Broadway's biggest names, powerful businesspeople and backers. At the moment, it was flipped open at "BB Babcock".

It was eventually going to come to this. CC knew that no matter how much she disliked her mother, she must invite her to the wedding, or at least tell her that she was married.

In the months since she and Niles had become a couple, not once had she mentioned the butler to her mother. Her father and siblings, yes, because they weren't so caught up with class differences like BB. Stewart and Noel had even congratulated her on her marriage and promised to visit.

With her mother? At first, she wasn't sure if the relationship would last; why bother BB with a matter that may go away soon? Then, as she realised that her feelings for Niles were no fleeting thing, she hid their relationship because she didn't want to see him hurt, or threatened by her very powerful mother.

When she and Niles had gotten married, she did feel slightly guilty about the amount of deception that she was undertaking. When she found out about the baby, the guilt only grew. It would be her mother's first grandchild, and she still didn't know.

Now, with plans for the big wedding well underway, CC felt that it was either now or never. It didn't stop her from being terrified though.

She dialled her mother's number and waited.

"Hello?" came the familiar voice.

"Hello, Mummy."

"Is this CC?"

"Yes, it is."

"Oh darling, how nice to finally hear from you! It is so considerate of you to call me _two weeks_ after you moved to California."

"What- how did you know about that?"

Stupid question. BB had many connections. It wasn't hard for her to know what her daughter was up to.

"My friend, Ashley- you remember her don't you? Well, we were going to the theatre, I told her we should see your latest production, and she informed me that Sheffield Babcock Productions is no longer based in New York… and that you're doing television now."

"Well, yes. It pays better, Mummy."

BB sighed.

"How many times have I told you, money is never an issue for Babcocks! Theatre at least is more refined than television! You should have stayed in New York."

Now CC sighed. She was used to this demanding nature from her mother.

"Yes, Mummy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the move, but there is something else I have to tell you. It's very important."

"Oh darling… Have you finally found a husband?"

"Well… yes."

"Oh my goodness, that's wonderful! I was really beginning to worry that you wouldn't. Tell me all about him!"

"Mummy he's not, uh, he's not the type of person you would expect."

"In what way?"

Her mother's tone was sharp. CC found herself breathing very shallowly now.

"He's… he's a butler."

"WHAT? Why would you even consider- what- is this some sort of sick joke, Chastity?"

"No, Mummy, I am not joking!"

"Then have you gone insane? Why are you doing this? Has he threatened you?"

"Of course not! I married him because I wanted to."

"You already married him?" CC heard her mother breathing heavily, trying to compose herself.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't invite you to the wedding, it was very… last minute."

"Chastity, I cannot believe what I am hearing. After everything I told you… you have no respect for the Babcock name, do you?" BB was furious.

"Of course I do! I'm still keeping my surname aren't I?" CC rallied back.

"Don't joke about this! You didn't even invite your own mother to your wedding! Not that I would have come to see you married off to some _butler_ …"

CC felt a tightness in her throat, and to her surprise, it was the beginning of tears. Trying desperately to keep her voice even, she continued.

"I actually called to invite you to our second wedding, Mummy. I know you can't be happy with my husband, but just know that _I'm_ happy. I would… appreciate it if you could come."

"I doubt that I will." BB's tone was more weary now. "Darling, you married a servant, knowing how I feel about them… and worse, you don't tell me about it for God knows how long. We've never been very close, and it is partly my fault, but… I can never forgive you for doing this to me." Her mother's voice was hard again.

She was close to tears now. It was stupid how much this affected her. BB said so herself, they had never been very close, and yet she felt hurt by her mother's confession.

"That's all right, Mummy. If I'm being honest with myself, I was expecting this." She gave a half hearted laugh. "If you change your mind, please, feel free to call me." She couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

There was a long silence on the other end. Then BB hesitated, and finally said a curt "Goodbye" before hanging up.

CC just sat on the bed for a few seconds, clutching the phone, until she finally allowed the tears to leak out of her eyes.

At that moment, Niles walked into their bedroom carrying a bowl of ice cream.

"I thought you'd be hungry, although I really shouldn't feed you your own produce," he smiled. Then he noticed that she was crying.

He immediately rushed to her side, discarding the ice cream along the way. Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he simply held her as she sobbed quietly.

"What's the matter?" he asked gently.

"Nothing, I don't even know why I'm crying!" she wailed in frustration.

Niles couldn't help but give a little chuckle. His wife was always trying to prove to the world how tough she was.

"Did you call your mother?"

She sighed. "Yes."

"Was it as bad as you expected?"

"Yes, which makes it stupid that I'm crying over it! I don't need her approval, but why is it such a big deal now?"

"Well…" Niles knew that his wife was not very good with emotions, especially when her parents were concerned.

"Maybe you don't need her approval, but she _is_ still your mother, and she should respect your decisions," he said firmly. "Was she very harsh to you?"

"Yes… I mean, she didn't really care that _I_ was happy, only that I'd married a butler and how upsetting it was for _her_ …"

That was it. She was upset because her mother never thought about her in anything but a superficial way; the nagging about her career and getting a husband was all so that she, BB Babcock, would look accomplished as a mother. And now that she had married Niles, it was devastatingly clear; her mother didn't want to have anything to do with her, not only because of the perceived betrayal, but also because it was a bad look for her to have a butler as a son-in-law. Her daughter's feelings weren't of much concern.

"I'm so sorry about your mother," Niles said gently, rubbing her back. "If you want, I can take back the proposal and we can pretend none of this ever happened…" He winked at her.

She laughed. "Oh, believe me, I wish we could! But what about the baby?"

"Pretend it's a really rich businessman's, that should get your mother's approval."

CC began to feel the effects of BB's words going away as she laughed. Not for the first time, she felt lucky to have Niles by her side. How had she survived without him for this long? All of her previous failures and disappointments, she had weathered alone, and only now could she look back and realise how difficult it was when there was no one there to support and love her.

As long as she had Niles, she would certainly get through this latest blow.

"Forget about her, Niles," she said. "If she doesn't want to see me again, then it's probably for the best. I never really liked her and I wouldn't want her around our baby. Imagine if she makes it turn out like I did!"

"Then we'd be very lucky wouldn't we?" Niles smiled. "You turned out perfectly, at least to me."

"Shut up, you know what I mean."

"All right… as long as you're sure you'll be fine. I could always talk to her, try to make her see some sense."

"Absolutely not Niles, she's already done enough damage. You're not going to be her next victim."

"But-"

"No."

"Well who am I to argue with a witch?"

"I hope you've learnt your lesson _Butler_ _Boy_."

The playful bickering had started again. That was a good sign.


	3. Chapter 3

It was amazing what CC Babcock could accomplish in two weeks. In between casting actors, working on the scripts and doctor's appointments, she had managed to book the venue, the caterers and the florists (and hire some extra bridesmaids) thanks to a combination of her connections and her well-practised threatening abilities.

The wedding dress, however, was another matter. CC was very particular in her taste, and refused Fran's over-enthusiastic offers of help, explaining that the last thing she wanted on her wedding day was to look like Nanny Fine.

But she had to give it to the former nanny; Fran was persistent. Eventually CC broke down and accepted her offer to go wedding dress shopping together, just to shut her up. _How bad could it be?_ she thought.

It actually didn't go badly at all. Fran quickly learned that Miss Babcock was either going to laugh or cry at the dresses she picked out, so decided to tone her fashion sense down for one day. At the second boutique they visited, she selected a cream coloured silk gown and insisted that CC try it on.

"Oy, Miss Babcock, this is perfect for you!"

"…Really, Nanny Fine?"

" _Trust_ me, Miss Babcock, I know fashion," she winked at CC, who wasn't feeling so confident. The dress wasn't one she would have chosen, it was a little less conservative than her usual style...

She reluctantly let herself be helped into the dress. To be honest, she was feeling apprehensive. Because of her pregnancy, she had found it harder to fit into her clothes, and it made her remember her 'Place' days with a shudder. Niles constantly reassured her that she wasn't fat and nothing would change her beauty in his eyes (a welcome break from his usual teasing) but that didn't stop her from feeling unhappy with her body.

So she was stunned when she gazed into the mirror and didn't flinch. Instead of making her look fat, the dress lightly hugged her curves and its low V neckline highlighted her pale, creamy skin. She looked good… no, more than good, radiant.

"Miss Baabcock! Look at _you_! Didn't I tell ya it was perfect?"

For one of the few times in her life, CC agreed with Fran.

Without hesitation, she purchased the gown. The price was exorbitant, naturally, but money was never a problem for Babcocks..

She was in a buoyant mood when she returned home, and her husband smiled, guessing that her mission to find a dress was finally accomplished. He would not let go of the fact that _Nanny Fine_ had been the one to find the perfect dress, but CC let him tease. She was too happy to complain.


	4. Chapter 4

Grace woke up in the middle of the cross country flight in desperate need of the bathroom. This was the third time in only a few hours that she needed to go. Well, it didn't hurt to take full advantage of the drinks service in first class. Getting up out of her seat, she saw CC making her way out of a cubicle. Her face was a little flushed and when she caught Grace's eye, she quickly muttered, "I wouldn't go into that cubicle, Gr-, er, Greta."

Grace, a little confused, made her way to the other cubicle when she spotted Niles exiting the same one CC had come out of. His face was also flushed and he was straightening his rather crumpled shirt.

"Oh, er, hi Gracie!" he smiled rather sheepishly and hurried off to his seat.

It was only then that Grace realised what they'd been doing, and suddenly the last thing she felt like doing was using the plane's bathroom. "Honestly, those two!"

When Niles and CC reached their seats again, they cast worried glances at each other.

"Do you think the girl knows?" CC asked.

"Well she's always been the smart one."

"Damn, we should have been more careful!"

"We wouldn't have to be careful if you could just resist my body," Niles smirked.

"Don't you mean if _you_ could resist _my_ body?"

They realised that they were being rather loud and quieted their playful banter. They didn't want to draw any more attention to themselves after _that_ incident.

As they relaxed in their seats, CC's thoughts wandered to New York.

"I'm so glad we're going back to New York," she confided in her husband.

He squeezed her hand.

"Me too. We have so many happy memories there… I'm glad you insisted on having the wedding there and not in California."

"What can I say, I'm _always_ right," she drawled, trying and failing to hide her joy that Niles loved the city as much as she did. Then she fell silent, as if she was in thought.

"Do you miss it?" Niles asked, seeming to read her thoughts.

"Yeah… I'm still not used to LA and there's always something that's missing when I'm there. I don't know what it is, maybe it's just not _New York_ enough for me." She chuckled half-heartedly. "I'll get used to it. It's definitely not the worst place to live."

Her expression betrayed her doubt. Niles sought to reassure her.

"I know exactly how you feel! That's how I felt when I came here from England. I still think about home sometimes but trust me, it gets better with time."

"I know it will," CC sighed. "We'll have the baby to keep us busy too, so I won't even have time to miss New York!" She laughed, but it sounded a little off, a little nervous.

Niles was silent for a minute, then spoke slowly. "Tell you what, if you don't like the show or the first season doesn't go so well, just leave Maxwell and go back to New York. Even if it _is_ successful, you don't have to stay just for the money. I think we should put our happiness first, don't you?"

"What about the Sheffields? _I'll_ be fine without them but how about you? They make you happy, and anyway, I could never take away your happiness just to get what I want."

Niles marvelled at what a different person his wife was now. Only a few months ago she would put her desires before everything and everyone else. Since they had become a couple, she had definitely softened, becoming less insensitive and more compassionate. Of course, she would still display some moments of selfishness and pettiness, or coldly insult someone she disliked, but she was a vastly different person to the ice queen that was there before.

Now, realising that his wife cared as much about his happiness as his own, Niles felt a small rush of emotion.

"CC… I don't have to work for the Sheffields forever. If I were to quit, of course it would be hard at first. But we're going to have a family too and _my_ family comes before anyone else's. As long as you're happy, I'll be happy. To be honest, I prefer New York too. It does feel more like home. So, if you decide to leave, I'm right behind you, witch."

Now it was CC's turn to get emotional, and she didn't blame it on the hormones. How had she managed to find such a caring man who loved her so much? She was truly lucky, and only sad that she hadn't realised her feelings for him sooner.

"Oh Niles, _thank you_ for understanding. I was worried that you wouldn't agree or that you'd make some sort of joke about it… it means a lot to me. I still haven't made my mind up about California, maybe it'll turn out fine and I have nothing to worry about… but it's nice to know that we can always go back to New York." She smiled at him.

"Like I said, I'm right behind you," Niles grinned, clasping her hand. Soon, they drifted off to sleep, with New York on both of their minds.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Niles and CC were back in New York, they were swept up in preparations for the wedding. There was, of course, the obligatory pre-wedding celebration dinner filled with endless introductions and conversations.

Although, Niles was positively beaming with pride when many of his friends congratulated him on his stunning wife and imminent fatherhood. CC's society friends were less enthusiastic about his status, but as CC told him later, they weren't really her 'friends' and she couldn't care less about what they thought.

Stewart Babcock had been there, warmly embracing his son-in-law and joking that it took a very gifted man to handle Babcock women.

Niles' own parents, Robert and Evelyn had flown in from England too. CC was unnaturally nervous to meet them. She had hardly ever cared how insensitive or callous she seemed to others, so long as she got what she wanted, but this time she was praying for the elderly couple's approval and tried her very best to be charming, yet sincere. She was relieved when Robert and Evelyn seemed impressed by her. They had already heard so much about CC and found that she was just as beautiful and fiery as Niles had described.

CC, being CC, couldn't help trying to learn a little more about Niles' childhood, leading to many anecdotes about baby Niles. It was highly embarrassing for Niles but extremely entertaining for his wife, who now had _so_ more ammunition against him. She also tried to find out their family surname but Robert and Evelyn were just as mysterious and unforthcoming as their son… CC wondered if their surname was as horrible as her first name…

2 days later

CC stood alone at her penthouse window, looking out at the lights of the city. She was not normally a very reflective person, but after her time at the Place, she found that it helped to try to understand her emotions instead of sweeping them under the carpet. Tonight, she was feeling in a particularly reflective mood, recalling all those lonely nights when she would stand at this exact same window, often with a stiff drink and a cigarette in her hand, bitterly cursing her life.

Now, though, it couldn't be more different. Instead of looking out of the window in despair and fury, she was content. Tomorrow, she would be renewing her vows with Niles, the man who had taught her so much about happiness. Ironically, _he_ was the cause of much of her previous angst, but now, she could see the funny side of it. Who would have thought that the man who hated her and sabotaged her every move was now the one who worshipped the ground she walked on?

It was a shame that Niles wasn't there with her. He had wanted to stick to tradition and not see her the night before the wedding, joking that their first wedding was so unconventional that he might as well follow the rules this time.

Although CC couldn't blame his logic, she half wished that she had forced him to stay with her. He would do almost anything she asked him to, and right now, she wanted him badly. They had spent every night together since their wedding and it just felt _wrong_ without him.

The overwhelming urge to talk to him overcame her. They could at least talk on the phone the night before the wedding, right? She picked up her phone and dialled his number.

Niles was in a spacious hotel suite with a similarly stunning view of the New York skyline, but he barely noticed his surroundings. There was only one thing (or woman) on his mind.

Niles was hopelessly missing CC. He, too, had grown accustomed to falling asleep next to his wife and now was pining for her much like the time she went to the Place and the time she went off to Boston. Only it was far stronger now that he knew how wonderful it was to be in love with her.

Niles was just trying to divert his thoughts away from CC, when his phone rang. He couldn't help but laugh with delight and surprise when he saw who was calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh it's you," he pretended not to sound excited and failed miserably.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Me too."

"I wish you were here... my penthouse really needs a clean."

"Ha! I wish _you_ were here, because there's a miserable old butler in desperate need of company and he's got a very nice suite and room service to offer in return!"

She snorted.

"I'm more interested in a _different_ kind of service, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, stop your teasing, Babs. You'll get us both worked up."

Their bantering didn't miss a step, even if they weren't in the same room.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Niles asked, more seriously.

"I can't wait. I want it to be perfect, but whatever happens, any wedding without a screaming Nanny Fine is already an improvement."

"Not to mention we won't be wearing hospital gowns and _you_ won't be vomiting everywhere."

"Aw, dear Niles, always such a romantic," she teased. "But seriously…how do you feel about tomorrow?"

"Well, at the risk of sounding incredibly cliché, I think it will be the happiest day of my life. The only thing that can possibly compete with it is our first wedding, or the day our baby is born. Does that answer your question?" Niles joked about the last part, but everything he said before was true, and CC knew it.

"Niles, how do you do manage to make such cheesy lines so romantic?" She laughed. "I love you," she added.

It wasn't something she said often, or lightly. Niles was overjoyed that she was comfortable enough to say it to him.

CC just happened to glance at the clock and realised how late it was.

"All right lover, I'd better get my beauty sleep."

"You'll need all the beauty sleep you can get, darling."

"Hate you!"

"Hate you more!"

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow!"

And just like that the conversation was over. As both hung up the phone, both had matching silly grins on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

Niles stood at the front of the magnificent ballroom laden with floral arrangements, unable to wipe the smile off his face. This was bound to be a beautiful wedding, the society event that people would be talking about, and _he_ was a part of it,

Maxwell, the best man, would occasionally turn to Niles with a proud smile on his face. Well, Niles had to admit that he was proud of himself too. Only a year ago, he was attending Maxwell and Fran's wedding, naturally overjoyed for his two best friends but wondering whether he would ever find _his_ happily ever after. Now, he didn't have to wonder anymore.

"Do you think she'll be here soon?" he asked his friend.

"Don't worry, old man," Maxwell said reassuringly. "She's probably just touching up her makeup or something. You won't have to wait too much longer." He turned around to check the entrance to the ballroom for any signs of the bridal party, and started in shock. A worried expression crossed his face, for he had just recognised someone.

"What is it, sir?" Niles pressed, turning around himself. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary to him. "Is it someone you know?"

"Niles… that's BB Babcock." Maxwell nervously pointed to a rather haughty-looking blonde woman in a lilac suit and hat. She was coming down the aisle towards them. "Was she supposed to come?"

"No." Panic took over Niles. What could that woman possibly want? Was she here to mock him and spite him? Was she so vindictive, that she would deliberately ruin her youngest daughter's wedding?

Taking a deep breath, he resolved not to show his fear. This was CC's day, and he would not let anything ruin her happiness. If he had to confront her mother, he would at least do it in private.

Niles turned around and faced the older woman, who had now reached the front of the ballroom.

"Are you Niles?" she asked abruptly.

"I am, madam," he replied. "You must be BB Babcock." He extended his hand, which thankfully wasn't shaking as much as his insides.

To his relief she shook his hand.

"I know this is not the ideal time, Niles, but there is something that I must tell you." Her tone was quite firm, and her face set.

"We'd better do it outside, then," he suggested. She gave a small nod, and followed him out of a side door into a hallway. Niles' mind was racing. Her words seem to suggest that there was some sort of dark secret that CC had neglected to tell him. Perhaps BB was hoping to scare him into calling off the wedding. He already knew that whatever she told him would not change his mind.

As soon as the door closed behind them, BB spoke again.

"Niles, when my daughter called me, she failed to mention one small detail about your relationship. As my ex-husband informed me recently, she is expecting a baby?"

Surprisingly, she did not seem filled with disgust, but she still didn't look at all happy about the prospect of a grandchild.

Niles nodded. "Yes. I didn't realise that CC hadn't told you, but I know that your conversation did end rather abruptly," he said baldly.

"Perhaps it was for the best. If I had known about this baby back then, I may have done something extremely rash. As you know, my disapproval of your marriage-"

"Mrs Babcock," Niles interrupted. He was beginning to find his courage. "I understand why you would be upset with her, and with me, for not telling you, but I don't understand what you hope to achieve by coming here today. We've already-"

"Let me finish." There was definite annoyance in her voice now. "Yes, I have every right to be upset with my daughter and especially _you_. But I came today… to apologise."

He was stunned for a second. An apology was the last thing he thought would come out of that woman.

"My ex-husband rang me yesterday. Along with the other news, he said that he had met you, and that you were a wonderful man who made our daughter happy. I didn't trust his judgement at all, until he told me more about your relationship. He told me that CC was… hospitalised last year."

Niles nodded. It didn't surprise him that BB didn't know about the Place. CC was notoriously secretive about her time there and hardly mentioned it, even to her family.

"I was never told about this, but now I understand that she was going through a terrible time in her life. Stewart was under the impression that you helped her get better. He said that he had never seen her so happy. So… I was forced to reconsider.

"I do want CC to be happy. I'm afraid that I've disappointed her for a very long time. Maybe now I can make it up to her by accepting you into our family, Niles. I realised that you were just what my daughter needed, even though you're not who I expected her to marry."

After saying those words, BB was silent. She looked awkward, but not ashamed of her admission. That was a good sign. Niles tried to collect his thoughts.

"Thank you, Mrs Babcock. I understand how difficult it is for you to accept me as a son-in-law… I only ask that you don't show it in front of CC. Have you spoken to her today?"

"No, I thought it best to leave it until after the wedding. I didn't want to… spoil her day, in case it didn't turn out well."

So BB Babcock did care about her daughter after all. At least, enough to consider her feelings on her wedding day.

"I understand," Niles said, although he didn't like the prospect of hiding this from CC.

"Promise me you won't tell her until afterwards," BB almost pleaded. This was unexpected, coming from her.

"You won't have to worry about me," Niles promised, albeit reluctantly.

BB gave a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Congratulations on the baby," she added, before walking back into the ballroom.

* * *

The tall blonde woman walked down the plush carpeted hallway of the hotel. After pausing for a moment at a door and checking that it was indeed the right one, she pushed it open to reveal the luxurious suite within, and observed another, remarkably similar blonde woman applying the finishing touches to her makeup. DD Babcock looked at her younger sister with affection, as well as a slight pang of jealousy.

She was so used to being considered the more attractive of the two Babcock sisters, but today, it was CC, the bride, who looked breathtaking. Her hair was done up in a simple, soft bun and she wore little jewellery with her wedding gown, which only served to enhance the natural glow that was radiating from her.

CC hadn't noticed that her sister was in the room yet. DD cleared her throat to announce her presence.

"Ready to go, sis?"

"Oh, DD! Is it time already?"

"Well, technically it is, but since you're the bride, you get to control the time," DD joked.

CC chuckled. "I think I might enjoy taking my time. It'll teach some of our relatives a lesson."

The two sister laughed. Their relationship hadn't always been friendly, especially when they were younger, but now CC considered DD almost in the same way as she did Noel.

"I think I _am_ ready, though," CC said.

"All right, let's get you married."

As they walked down the hallway towards the ballroom, DD turned to her sister.

"CC… I hope you're happy with Niles, and you stay happy. I haven't exactly had the best marriage, well, we're divorced now, so don't end up like me."

"Thanks, sis," CC said quietly. She suddenly realised that DD was jealous of her; despite being prettier, wealthier and more liked, the older Babcock sister had never truly found happiness. "I do love Niles very much. Maybe you should find yourself a butler too!"

"Oh please, it would kill Mummy!" DD exclaimed in mock horror.

As she laughed, CC felt a pang of resentment towards her mother. She was still upset about the call weeks ago, and the things that BB had said about her relationship with Niles.

They reached the end of the hallway and the entrance to the grand hotel ballroom where Stewart Babcock was waiting. Upon seeing his youngest daughter, he beamed.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Kitten!"

"Thanks, Daddy!" CC blushed.

Stewart felt guilty about the deception he was undertaking. He did know of BB's presence, but had also been forced into silence. He only hoped that it wouldn't ruin the day when CC finally talked to her mother.

"Ready?" he asked his daughters.

"Yes!"

He signalled for the doors to be opened, and the bridal party began to walk in.


	7. Chapter 7

All coherent thoughts fled Niles' mind when he laid eyes on his bride as she entered on the arm of her father. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, radiant, angelic… with a beam that he could see even through her veil. He no longer cared about the others in the room… he couldn't take his eyes off CC. As she came closer, he was able to appreciate the simple but elegant beauty of her gown, and how she was clutching a bouquet of lilies, her favourite flowers.

The both of them were filled with too much happiness and excitement and nerves to really remember all the details of the ceremony. One thing that did stick in CC's mind, was Niles giving her the most adoring look she'd ever seen as she reached him, and how he squeezed her hand gently for reassurance throughout the vows. For his part, Niles would always remember how he managed to sneak a small insult for CC into his vows, earning him a half amused, half exasperated look from his wife and a few snorts from the vicinity of the Sheffield family. The rest of the congregation, not knowing the special relationship they shared, had the most hilariously befuddled expressions on their faces.

Then they were finally pronounced man and wife (again), and they kissed passionately with the sort of obliviousness they were infamous for. They broke apart to loud applause, cheers and quite a few wolf whistles.

* * *

Niles had quickly come to learn that Babcocks didn't think twice about money, and it was especially evident today; the Plaza Hotel had been hired out for the occasion and seemingly endless amounts of expensive champagne and food were brought out for the lavish reception. Whilst they chatted with the onslaught of well wishers, he tried desperately to catch a private moment with his wife and explain about her mother.

"CC, could we go somewhere a bit more private?" he asked her quietly.

"Didn't you learn at _butler school_ that it's rude to leave your guests unattended?"'she teased.

"Please, its serious," he implored. When CC caught a look at the worried expression on his face, her smile faded and she nodded and gestured in the direction of a side room.

They excused themselves from Niles' cousin and made their way into the room where they were out of sight and earshot of the others.

"Is something wrong?" CC asked her husband.

"Well, yes and no," Niles began hesitantly. "It's not necessarily a bad thing, but it might have upset you if I told you before…"

"What have you been hiding from me?"

"It's about your mother."

"Did she call you and threaten you today? Because if she did-"

"No! She's, well... here at the wedding."

"What?" Niles baulked at the look on CC's face.

"She came to me and made me promise not to tell you!" He explained hurriedly. "It's all right, she doesn't want to cause any more trouble! She even apologised to me for her behaviour!"

CC was fuming and hardly listening to Niles. Why was her mother here today? CC had long since accepted that BB was ashamed of her and wanted nothing more to do with her, so her appearance today was only bringing up those old, painful wounds again. It didn't matter that BB didn't intend to cause trouble; the very fact that she was here was putting a blight on her perfect day. She remembered something that her father had once joked about: that she had the same horrible timing as her mother.

And almost as if on cue, the door swung open to reveal BB Babcock.

 _Damn, she must have seen us come in here!_ Niles cursed internally. He was hoping for more time to quell CC's anger before her mother arrived, and judging by the look on her face, he hadn't succeeded.

"What do you want, Mother? Are you _really_ here to apologise?" CC asked bitterly. It seemed that all her joy and excitement had evaporated in the space of a few short minutes.

"Please let her explain, CC," Niles implored. BB nodded at him in thanks.

"CC…" BB took a few tentative steps forward. "First I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything I said about you and Niles. I've told him this already. And… I know you must still hate me, especially for being here on your special day, but I couldn't miss it."

CC was astonished to see her mother display any sort of softness. Her demeanour was always poised, elegant and ice-cold. Was it possible that BB truly cared about her enough to feel guilt?

"Why couldn't you miss my wedding?" CC pressed.

"I… I'd regret it if I didn't try to fix things with you today. Your father made me realise that I haven't ever been there for you, especially when you were… unwell." She glanced at her daughter and CC nodded in understanding. "I guess that today was my last chance to make some of it up to you."

CC was silent, but her eyes were glistening. Niles could detect the lingering of doubt in her expression.

CC cleared her threat to get rid of the tightness that had suddenly appeared. "I… I can't believe this… do you really accept my choices, and Niles?"

"Yes, I do. He makes you happy, I can see that. And now I realise that I was only thinking of how your marriage would affect _me_ and what my friends would say about it. I've decided to try to stop taking so much notice of what those women say."

"Me too!" CC exclaimed sarcastically, although she was smiling now. BB couldn't help smiling too. And Niles too, for that matter.

Mother and daughter embraced, and BB whispered "You look beautiful" in CC's ear before they pulled apart. For CC it was so strange hearing a real compliment, and not a backhanded one, come out of her usually critical mother, but it was a very welcome change.

They made their way back to the reception where they were once again accosted by guests. BB made her excuses and slipped away, and moments after she left, Stewart Babcock appeared.

"Hi Kitten, I've been looking everywhere for you!" He kissed his daughter on the cheek and gave Niles a hearty handshake.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell me Mummy was here today?" CC asked reproachfully.

"Oh, Kitten… I should probably explain. You see, I called your mother yesterday and tried to convince her to come, but she wouldn't have any of it. So I thought that was the end of it, only to see her show up at the wedding at the last minute! I think my words may have had more of an influence on her than you might think." He winked at CC. "Well, she made me promise not to tell you about her being here, and it was so last minute that I couldn't think of anything to do about it! I _am_ sorry for causing all this trouble."

"Oh Daddy, it's fine! Everything turned out fine, I was just a little annoyed about all these secrets you two have been keeping from me. I guess I should thank you for convincing Mummy to change her mind about us."

"Not a problem, Kitten. I can't bear to see my two girls unhappy because of each other."

Niles started a little.

"Stewart, did you just call Mrs Babcock your _girl_?"

Stewart looked a little embarrassed. "Uh, it's just a force of habit... I mean, she _was_ my wife... don't get me wrong, BB still gets on my nerves!" He chuckled.

"Then I guess CC has something in common with her mother, she never fails to get on my nerves!" Niles joked. That earned him an elbow from his wife, but Stewart seemed to find it highly amusing.

"Daddy, why don't you go find Mummy and talk to her," CC suggested.

"All right, sweetheart." Stewart hugged them both before leaving.

* * *

The party went on long into the night, and Niles and CC stole as many moments together as they possibly could, mostly by dancing. It was nearing the end of the celebrations and they were in each other's arms again, swaying gently to the music as the guests began to depart.

"So, what did you think, Dustmop? Better than a birthing room?" CC asked Niles.

"A thousand times better," he agreed. "Although I'll always treasure the memory of us getting married next to a screaming Fran."

"You know, it's funny, so will I."

A thought occurred to Niles. "You know, I never thought about this, but now we have proper photos of our wedding to show our baby."

CC laughed. "Yes, and they'll be in the photos too!" She glanced down at her slight bump.

"In all seriousness, I do have to thank you for making us have this wedding, Babcock. I never dreamed that I would even get married, let alone have such a beautiful wedding or such a beautiful wife. It all seems too good to be true for a poor old butler."

"Oh Niles…" His sweet words were getting to her, and she felt tears beginning to build up in her eyes. What was happening to them? _He_ was throwing out heartfelt declarations of love instead of insults, and _she_ was becoming a sap. At least she could blame it on the hormones, although secretly she loved it when Niles let his true feelings out.

Of course, she didn't voice any of her thoughts to Niles. She simply rested her head on his shoulder; he wrapped an arm around her, and the happy couple continued dancing.


End file.
